A New Journey
by Silverpants2
Summary: This is a personal story of mine containing characters my friends helped create and I hope to add on to it about every week.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place in the world of Naruto when Kakashi is Hokage and contains it's own characters, but still stays to the main story. I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

"Hey Sumaki!" Ryuma ran down the streets of Konoha to meet his friend. Sumaki walked back to greet her friend as she told her parents goodbye.

"Oh hey Ryuma," Sumaki said while putting her brown hair into a ponytail, "are you gonna try flirting with me?" Ryuma started blushing.

"No! I just thought it would be fun to walk together."

"Whatever Ryuma." They started walking to the training field waving to people that passed them. "So who do you think our sensei will be?"

"I don't know. I heard they've all been busy with those weird guys who wear the weird masks."

"But, what are they even trying to do? They haven't killed anyone yet."

"My dad tells me that they want to recruit more people, and overthrow the Hokage."

"Why would they want to do that?"

"Probably to have power over the leaf." They came upon the training field and met up with the third member of their team, "Hey Keo!" The green eyed boy turned around to look at them.

"Oh hey Sumaki. Have you seen our sensei anywhere?"

"We don't even know who he is yet!" Ryuma impatiently responded. When Sumaki and Ryuma were walking over to Keo, Ryuma felt something on his leg and quickly looked down to see the grass beneath them was growing at a rapid pace, "Hey Sumaki look down." Before Sumaki even had the chance, the ground erupted from beneath them. The genin were now suspended in the air, being held by the dirt and plants that were once on the ground.

"What is this!" Sumaki shouted. Keo, who was being held in a dirt cage, froze for a minute. He felt like he was slowly falling to sleep.

Sumaki hastily made various hand symbols and shouted,

"Fire Style, Outrage!" She blew fire from her mouth that spread out in all directions, turning the plants holding her and Ryuma to ash. Keo then snapped out of his dreamlike state and destroyed his dirt prison by using a chakra infused punch.

"What the hell was that all about!" Ryuma shouted to the sky.

"You guys got out of my little trap faster than I expected." A man with short brown hair and a leaf headband around his neck, instead of his forehead, walked out from to greet the genin, "My name is Hido but that's Hido Sensei to you." The genin stared at the man, analyzing him before he continued, "I wanted to see how you would react to a surprise like that. You," He pointed at Sumaki, "And you," he pointed at Keo, "Did perfect, but I didn't really see much out of you." He stated pointing at Ryuma. "I was hoping to see all of you do something unique, but you still got out regardless. So where did you learn to do that?" He asked looking at Sumaki.

"My grandfather taught it to me. He told me I might need to have some skills before I start going on missions."

"Well your grandfather is a smart man," Hido stated, "So mind if I have your names?"

"I'm Ryuma, this is Sumaki and this is Keo," Ryuma answered to him.

"I've met you before haven't I?"

"My mother works at the hospi-"

"Hey what's the big idea!" Another group of genin walked out onto the training field. Ryuma recognized his former classmates, Myumi, Toma, and Yumo, and assumed that the woman walking with them was their sensei, "We were planning on using the training field, but it looks like that's not an option since you destroyed it!" Myumi said.

"Hey calm down Myumi, we can just find another place," Toma said.

"Actually me and Mibei thought we could watch you spar to test your abilities," Hido interjected, "I just wanted to test my own genin before the rest of you got here." After a bit of negotiating the genin agreed to spar with each other in a three on three. Keo ran and jumped up into the air, throwing multiple shuriken at the other team. Myumi created a shield of steaming water which blocked the kunai and melted them.

"Lava style, corrosive mist!" Toma and Yumo backed up and Myumi created a type of fog that started draining the chakra of everyone around her.

Keo and Sumaki then ran around Myumi's layer of fog ot get to Toma and Yumo. Sumaki threw a paper bomb at Toma and Keo tried to deliver a kick to Yumo, which were both dodged. Ryuma then yelled,

"Lightning style, wild bolt," which caused electricity to go across the field and knock Myumi to the ground. Team Hido got too overconfident though as Keo and Sumaki tried to take on Toma at the same time. Toma's eye color changed from blue to a dark purple. This was the Yureigan, a dojutsu that allows the user to slow down time or create decoys. Toma slowed down time around him hoping that his team could help him. Yumo then activated a genjutsu that caused Ryuma, Sumaki, and Keo to start hallucinating. This gave time to Toma and Myumi to recover and regroup. Yumo couldn't keep the genjutsu up much longer and Myumi was struggling to stand on her feet, due to Ryuma temporarily paralyzing her.

"All right, I think we should call it here," Hido said to Mibei, "I'd rather no one got hurt from this."

"Me too," Mibei said, "Ok that's enough." Team Hido was still hallucinating and Toma helped Myumi get on her feet, but she was still struggling to move on her own. Once Team Hido stopped hallucinating, Ryuma went over and cured Myumi's paralysis with medical ninjutsu his mother taught him. Mibei's team left and Hido and his genin stayed on the training field. Hido thought since the day was still young they could get to know each other more.

 **I plan on telling small bits of backstory for each character in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed Naruto... Kinda.**


	2. Chapter 2: Trust

Chapter 2: Trust

 **A/N: I'm probably going to be posting chapters twice a week from now on, and plan on writing longer chapters. Thanks for reading (cringe).**

"Know that I know what you're all capable of, let's get to know each other a little bit," Hido suggested, "Let's start with you Sumaki."

"What do you want to know," she asked.

"Just tell us about your family, your friends, what your goals are."

"For starters, my family is originally from the sand village, but my parents moved here before I was born to start a new life."

"Do you have any siblings?" Sumaki fidgeted with her fingers for a second before responding with a shake of her head, "And what are your goals for the future?"

"Well, one day I hope that I can give other people the help that they need."

"That's humble, what about you Keo?" Keo was looking at the ground, as if in a dream of some sort. "Keo?" He then seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Oh s-sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, me and my three siblings have been trying to take care of my grandma lately, and I felt guilty for not being there."

"What about your parents?"

"My parents? They um… they died on a mission when I was seven."

"I'm sorry I didn't reali-,"

"No, it's fine. That's why I want to be a ninja; to honor my parents." Hido moved on to Ryuma.

"And you?"

"Well my parents both work at the hospital, and my sister is currently training in the mountains somewhere. As for my goals, I hope to be a jonin someday." The team stopped talking to eat lunch, when Keo broke the silence,

"So what about you Hido sensei?" Hido took a second to finish eating his sandwhich.

"There really isn't much to tell. My parents both died when I was two, my village was burnt to the ground when I was six, and I have no relatives that I know of." There was a heavy silence for a couple minutes, "I know that's not what you were expecting, but I figured if we're going to be a team we should all be honest with each other," Hido said throwing a look at Sumaki, "Anyways I think that's enough for today. I plan on seeing you all at the village entrance at ten tomorrow so we can work on our first mission," Hido then left the team to finish their lunch.

"Missions already?" Ryuma asked the other genin, "What's that about?" Both of his teammates shrugged.

"We can just ask Hido sensei tomorrow," Sumaki said.

"It is strange though," Keo pondered, "We just became ninja, and they're already throwing missions at us," The three finished their lunch and began to leave. The three walked around the leaf talking, until Keo needed to go home, leaving Ryuma and Sumaki to walk together.

"Hey Sumaki, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you lie to Hido sensei about your sister?" Sumaki remained silent for a minute.

"Ryuma there are some things I should've told you," Sumaki took a deep breath, "Last year my sister ran away," This was known by most, so Ryuma wasn't surprised, "A couple months later she came back and told me that she could make me stronger. I didn't know why she wanted to, but when I refused she abducted me and gave me this." Sumaki pulled the collar of her shirt to reveal a curse mark. Ryuma stopped walking, "How could she do that? Didn't your parents notice you were missing?" Sumaki shook her head,

"They thought I went to a friends house for the weekend." Ryuma and Sumaki walked in silence the rest of the way until Sumaki got to her house. Then Ryuma walked home, staring at the sunset, wondering who else was hiding secrets from him.

 _Keo POV__

Keo got home and stepped into his grandmother's room. She was sleeping, and since she was sick, Keo thought that he would make some tea for her. He was only in the kitchen for a second when his three little brothers pulled him back out,

"Keo can we pleeeeaaaassseee go to the playground?" Rei the second oldest brother asked.

"No, because if you do then you won't have anyone to supervise you."

"Aww come on Keo," Keo was becoming irritated,

"If we all go then no one will be here to take care of grandm-"

"Just go with them Keo," Keo's grandmother walked out from her room, "I can take care of myself for an hour or two."

"Ok…" Keo felt guilty. He felt like it was his responsibility to take care of his grandmother, but it was nice to just relax for a while. Keo was pushing his brother, Tai, on the swings,

"Higher! Higher!" Meanwhile Hau and Rei were racing on the monkey bars. Keo smiled, while watched the last bit of sunlight fade away. Suddenly a smoke bomb was thrown onto the center of the playground. Keo covered his mouth and quickly led Tai out of the smoke. Keo then saw Rei and led him over to Tai.

"Hau!? Hau!?" The smoke cleared and Keo saw a man in a green and white robe with a mask that only covered the top half of his face, run off into the forest. He looked over the playground, and saw Toma and Yumo standing next to Hau.

"Keo can you help us catch that man?" Keo was confused on why they would want to chase him, but he figured they had a good reason behind it. He turned to his brothers,

"Rei, I want you to take Hau and Tai home and tell grandma I'll be home soon," when the boys had left, Keo, Toma and Yumo ran to the forest where the man went. While they ran through the forest, Keo asked, "So what do you guys want to find this guy for?"

"There's been several kidnappings reported by a person wearing a green and white robe, but when the kids return, they can only remember things from the day before they were kidnapped. He also happens to be my Uncle."

"Me and Yumo saw him and followed him to the playground, right as he threw the smoke bomb. But, we still don't why he's kidnapping these kids." Their conversation was cut short as they came upon a clearing in the woods. Yumo's uncle and a lady, slightly shorter than him, wearing a red and white robe, were deep into a conversation.

"I thought I told you come back with one or don't come back at all!" The lady shouted.

"There were some genin following me, and I didn't want to risk being caught. They might've figured out where we have the rest."

"The rest of what?" Keo asked:

"We don't know yet," Toma replied.

"They're just genin Toshu! The next time you fail to bring one back you'll be sorry!" The lady in red and white stormed off,

"Yes ma'am…" Toshu mumbled. The genin ran back to the playground.

"We have to tell someo-,"

"No," Yumo said, "If they find out that the man is wearing the mask, they'll come after my dad. That's the same mask he wore when he was an Anbu member. We also don't have enough evidence, other than that they want something from the kids."

"Oh, well I need to get home, my grandma must be worried about me." Keo went back to his house. He checked on his grandmother, who was sleeping quietly in her room, and his siblings, who were getting ready for bed. Tonight, Keo's nightmares were filled with green and white.


End file.
